Promise Me Forever
by Twilightholic-Tanya
Summary: Will you take a momement, promise me this? That you'll stand by me forever, but if God forbid Fate should step in and force us into a goodbye, if you have childeren some day, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name. OneShot. AH


_Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
~*~_

_**Their Prom**_

"Have you seen Edward?" Bella asked as she leaned close to her best friend. Alice looked around at the table, noticing that he wasn't there.

"No. I'm sure he's around," Alice said and patted her bare arm. Bella bit her lip and suddenly her vision was gone as a warm pair of hands cupped her eyes. She smiled brightly. She grasped his hands and pulled them down. He smiled down at her, looking as handsome as ever.

"Where were you?" she asked as he took his seat on the other side of her. He shrugged noncommittally.

"Around," he said his bright green eyes shifting away from hers. She narrowed her eyes as she took in his expression. He was hiding something from her.

"What's going—" she began, but was cut off as the room silenced and the band stopped. The principal made her way toward the stage, her heels clicking the entire way.

She began to discuss the importance of high school and then announced it was time to name the king and queen. Bella rolled her eyes. Just another trophy for one of the many popular and annoying girls in her school. She turned back toward the table and ignored the name of the nominees.

She did however hear his name.

"Edward Cullen," the principal called and the room burst into applause. It wasn't a shock to her. Edward was friendly and outgoing. Yet, she didn't know he had been nominated. He rose from the table and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before he walked off. She turned back toward the stage.

She watched some of the snottier girls raise their nose as he walked by. She suspected their dates had been nominated and did not win.

He climbed the steps with confident and allowed their English teacher to place a crown upon his head. She sent a smile and he winked as he took the queen's crown. She folded her hands on the skirt of her dress as she waited to see who would join him.

The nominees were called and Bella was so lost in her thoughts she did not hear her own name. Then the lights dimmed and the room was surrounded in darkness.

She heard her name this time.

"Isabella Swan!"

Suddenly the darkness was broken as a bright stream of light was placed on her. Her eyes widened in surprised. Rainbows shot off her as the light caught on her jewels making her look elegant. She hadn't expected this.

His eyes met her for the briefest of moments and she laughed. Then the applause came. She looked around at her classmates expecting to see shock, but she didn't. At least not from most of them. They smiled for her.

"Go," her friends whispered and before she knew it, she was walking toward him.

He offered her his hand as she climbed the steps of the stage. She took it and held it proudly.

"Our King and Queen," the principal announced and she watched the faces of her classmates light up. The applause roared in her ears and she felt the sting of tears. She couldn't believe him. She laughed softly as he placed her crown on.

The lights dimmed once again and then dance floor cleared. He led her down and the band began to play.

"I wasn't nominated," she whispered to him as they swayed to the soft music. He gave her a crooked grin.

"Well that's what you thought," he answered and she shook her head in disbelief. A chocolate curl bounced in front of her eyes and he softly brushed it away.

"I didn't want to be nominated," she said again, unable to keep the smile away from her face.

"I promised you I would make you queen one day. Did you forget?" he asked and her eyes brightened as a faded memory was brought back to life.

"That was ages ago," she said.

"It was a promise," he said and winked. She giggled again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is really surreal, right now," she said softly and she felt his wide shoulders shrug beneath her shoulders.

"Bells?" he asked and she hummed a response.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he said and she raised her head. Her chocolate eyes meeting his vivid green ones.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything," she said and felt the tightness in the back of her throat again.

"You deserve this. You always have," he said and twirled her around. Her dress fluttered softly around her and then she was brought back into his embrace.

"It might sound really cheesy, but I really do feel like a princess," she said with a light laugh.

"A queen," he reminded her and spun them.

"And you're my king?" she teased with bright eyes.

"Haven't I always been?" he shot back with a crooked grin and she nodded, because he had.

He had always been there for her and he always would be. She felt the tears sting again, because he deserved more than her. He deserved forever.

"You have. I don't know what I would do without you, Edward," she said and played with the soft locks of hair at the back of his neck.

"Neither do I. I practically run your life," he joked and she laughed as she smacked his shoulders.

"You wish," she mumbled.

They swayed again and something was off about his hold on her. He didn't feel relaxed though he moved like he was. He didn't feel at ease, though he smiled like it. She raised her eyes and stared at him. Tilting her head this way and that.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" she asked and he shrugged not wanting to give her an answer. She pursued her lips before she stopped dancing. By now the attention was off them and more couples had begun to fill the dance floor.

She released him. If he wasn't going to tell her, she wasn't going to dance with him. She started to turn away before he caught her arm and brought her back to him.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. She did. Her eyes widened at the look of determination in his eyes.

And then without warning, he kissed her.

Before she could respond, or even register shock a flash of light broke them apart. They both turned to catch Alice with a camera and a smile on her face.

Bella blushed heavily.

"That's one for the books," Alice laughed, having just caught their first kiss on film.

"You grow more annoying with every year," Edward said with a wrinkle of distaste.

"Yet, your love grows for me as well. It's mystifying," Alice sang as she danced away.

"The sad thing is, she's right," Edward laughed and Bella smiled brightly. He looked down at her and gently took her arm.

"Come with me," he said and she nodded. She had always followed him. He led her through the masses of bodies and out the doors of the ballroom. They didn't speak as they made their way out the lobby of the hotel and began to walk down the city streets.

Cars zoomed by and it smelled of rain. The pavement looked clean and bright and her small heels made soft clicks as she took the steps. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she felt her face grow hot. This was something new for them.

"I can't believe it's all over," she whispered swinging their hands and deciding to push off the conversation about the kiss.

"We made it," he offered.

"We did. It's terrifying," she said, fear clouding her normally warm eyes.

"It's okay. One adventure down, another one to tackle," he said and she nodded.

"This was an adventure, huh?" she asked.

"With dragons and all," he joked and she was reminded of their history teacher. His heavy breathing and sharp eyes.

She laughed loudly. They made their way toward a bench a little ways away from the hotel. They took their seats and she leaned against him as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You know what?" she asked and rested her cheek against his crisp white shirt.

"What?"

"I really enjoyed this adventure. Thanks for helping me complete it," she whispered and felt the gathering of tears.

"Thanks for sticking with me," he shot back and she laughed. She knew it hadn't been that way. He was the one to stick with her, not the other way around.

"I have too," she said, looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you stick with me?" she shot back at him and he smiled.

"Because I love you, Bella," he said and though they had shared these words throughout the friendship, she knew by the look in his eyes it wasn't the same. A slight breeze played with their hair as she looked at him speechless. She wasn't expecting that answer.

"Really?" she asked and he laughed as he nodded.

"I love you, too, ya know," she said with a grin and he smiled. This wasn't life altering for them. It was just another adventure to take on, together. She wondered how many were left for them.

"I'll always be there. We'll tackle the adventures together," he said as though he could read her mind. She smiled and felt the tears brew.

"Promise me?" she breathed out.

"Promise," he said with conviction.

_**Their Wedding**_

He nervously tugged on his bow and swallowed hard as he waited for the doors to open. The whispering crowds hushed and the room grew silent.

The pianist sat and played the first few chords and the doors opened. The crowds turned to stare.

No one came.

His brow furrowed in confusion. Something wasn't right.

Emmett patted his shoulder.

"What happened?" his brother asked and Edward only shook his head. He didn't know. Then Alice appeared in the door way and Edward knew something was definitely wrong.

Alice came running up. Her faded purple gown being held with one hand as she rushed up toward him.

"She won't come out," She whispered into his ear. He nodded and ran down the aisle. He heard her light footsteps behind him, but he was faster and couldn't wait.

It wasn't hard to spot the room she was in. Her father and bridesmaids waited outside. He walked up and knocked softly on the door.

"Bells?" he asked and went to turn the door. Her yelp made him freeze.

"You can't see me, its bad luck," she muttered. Her voice was strained and he knew she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked and heard her sob.

"I can't do this," she said and he felt the strain in his chest. Those words broke him. He turned toward the group waiting by the door.

"Can we get a few moments?" he asked and they nodded their understanding. One by one the dispersed. Alice patted him on the back and walked away.

"What's wrong?" he asked again and rested his head against the door. She was so far away from him. He wanted to open it. He wanted to hold her and make sure his world was okay, because right now it wasn't.

"I can't do it, Edward," she repeated, leaning against the door. She splayed her hands on the door. The thought that he was right on the other side comforted her.

"Can you tell me why?" he questioned.

"You don't deserve me," she said and the words crumbled her.

"That's one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard. You know that right?"

"No. It's not. You need forever. I can't give you forever, Edward. I can give you years," she said and the door was thrown from under her. She looked into his dazzling summer eyes.

"That's stupid. I need you. I need you, whether it's years or minutes or days. I don't want forever unless it's with you," he told her and she felt the tears gather down her cheeks.

"I want forever," she whispered so softly, she wasn't sure he heard. But he had.

"Then we'll have it. No matter what," he said and she saw the fear in his eyes. He cradled her face and softly rested his forehead on hers.

"Promise?"

"I promise. You're my queen, remember?" he reminded her and she laughed softly.

"Why'd you choose me?" she asked with watering eyes and the question mad him step back. She had never asked such a question. He thought the answer was obvious in everything he did.

"I didn't choose, Bella. _I_ was chosen," he answered simply and she shook her head. Soft strands of hair coming loose from the elegant design.

"It's always felt like I was the chosen one. I've never had a choice in this," she whispered. She wasn't regretting anything, simply stating fact. He understood. He always did.

"Maybe it's because something much bigger than you and I made the choice for us," he answered and she melted into his soft touch. She placed a shaking hand atop his.

"Ok," she said satisfied and he smiled brightly.

"Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded again.

This time when the doors opened, she _was_ ready. She lightly touched her father's arm and began to walk down toward him. She was always walking toward him. That had been her life and she wasn't going to fail now.

He waited patiently for her, as he always had. She looked lovely.

Her dark curls were held up with sparkling clips and small purple flowers. Her face glowed and any doubt she had had were long gone. Nothing existed but them.

When she finally made it to him, he held her hands and tried to promise everything with his eyes. She understood, of course. She always had.

He only spoke, when needing too and listened as she repeated everything back.

When he kissed her, it didn't last long until a bright flash pulled them away.

They both turned to see the small black haired girl holding up the camera.

"We gotta collect them," she said and held the camera. The rolled their eyes and walked down the aisle together.

To start their lives.

_**Their Goodbye**_

The night was quiet.

She didn't speak. She watched with tired eyes as he fluttered around them. He made sure the windows were shut tight. He made sure she was comfortable. He brought out another blanket and carefully laid it over her. He sat on the edge of the bed and carefully brushed away loose strands of hair.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before taking a seat in the chair across the room. He sat and stared and she could see the irrepressible fear in his eyes.

"Hey, you're really far away," she whispered. He didn't move.

She tried again.

"You're too young to have that look on your face," she teased.

"Yeah we'll you're too young to—" he stopped. He didn't want to say it.

She softly patted the empty spot beside her.

"Come lay with me," she said. He hesitated for a moment before lifting himself from the chair and crawling into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I hate not being able to do anything," he whispered into her hair. She softly petted his soft copper hair and looked into his eyes.

"You can't protect me from everything. This journey I gotta do on my own. There's nothing for you to do. We knew it was coming," she said and was surprised when she felt no fear. He buried himself in her hair again.

She felt the dampness in her hair before he started to shake.

"I'm not strong enough for this," he sobbed and held her tighter. This broke her heart. The sickness was nothing compared to having to hold him, to comfort him.

"Yes you are, Edward," she said and he shook his head. He refused to lift it.

"No. Bella, I'm not. I want forever, Bells. Please give me forever," he begged and lifted his head to stare at her. His bright eyes were coated with tears and she felt her own begin to brew.

"I wish I could," she said and softly stroked his cheek. The tears feel one by one down.

"I promised you forever. I didn't do it," he said and she shook her head as she tried to sit up a bit. The effort was great. He rested his head against her chest and she held him the best she could.

"Don't tell yourself that, Edward. You gave me everything. You gave me adventure," she said and kissed his head. He held her tighter.

"I wanted to give you more," he said.

"What more could you give me. You gave me your heart. Edward, this was forever. You gave it to me. You have to understand that," she whispered and he shook his head.

"Yes, you did," she said again.

"This…time I've had with you was amazing. I wouldn't trade it for anything. My years with you were the time of my life, Edward. I've lived a lifetime of happiness and I've been loved and that's all I could really ask for," she said and felt the tears slide down.

"I could ask for a couple more years," he said and she laughed softly.

"They wouldn't be enough," she said and he knew she was right. She always was.

"My adventure is complete. I've fought my dragons and I made my kingdom, with you by my side. But you gotta go on, okay," she said and the words really hurt. Yet, she wanted it. She couldn't leave, without knowing he would be okay.

"How do I do that?" he asked and she lifted his chin. He looked up toward her.

"You do it. You move on. Edward, promise me I won't be your last adventure. Promise," she said and he pursed his lips.

There was silence between them. He didn't want to promise her this. He would promise her the world, but this…this would break him. He couldn't do it.

"Edward!" she scolded and he looked away and sat up. He sat on the corner of the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"Edward, I know you'll always love me. I'll always be by your side. And you'll always be in my heart. But I need you to promise me this. I need you to do this for me. Please," she begged in a soft whisper. He turned slowly.

"You'll always be my queen," he said and she nodded.

"I promise," he at last and she smiled.

"Promise me one more thing," she whispered. He nodded a grim look on his features.

"Anything," he breathed against her and she held his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and she thought over her words. She felt like she was asking too much from him.

He felt she wasn't asking enough.

"Don't forget me. No matter what. Don't lock me away in your heart because it hurts, because I know that sooner or later it'll stop hurting, Edward. And then…well then I would like to believe I'm still in your life," she whispered and soon felt the drowsiness take over her.

"I can't forget you. Ever," he promised.

He held her that night. Her friends came shortly after and then her family and then his.

He never let her go.

Alice came with her camera. Her belly swollen with an unborn child. She snapped one last picture of them together with tears in her eyes. They looked at faded pictures from long ago. They laughed over forgotten memories. She grabbed one of the pictures of her childhood and kept it near her.

She never let it go.

The sun rose slowly that night. Her golden fingers sent ripples of pink and orange hues throughout the sky. The birds cawed softly and wind picked up.

Bella rested on the white sheets. Edward held onto her. Their friends and family surrounded her. A soft smile played at her lips. Her hand lightly clasping a faded photo and she looked like she was in utter peace. She looked so far away from that small room.

And she was.

She was gone, in a world where forever existed.

_**Their Childhood**_

"I'll protect you, princess," Edward said as he ran forward through the castle walls. His hand tightly grasping hers.

"I can protect myself," she said indignantly. He brought her to the highest tower.

"I'm you're prince. I'm supposed to make sure you're safe," Edward said as he headed toward the exits. She grabbed his shoulder and stopped him from leaving.

"Those are my people, too. It's my kingdom. I need to protect it, too," she said stubbornly.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe!" he argued.

"I'm supposed to fight," she shot back, refusing to back down.

"I need to be out there," he begged, trying to pull free of her grasp. The sounds of war floated above. Screams, roars, and clashing of swords mingled together. His people needed him. Tiemp was his land and he had to fight against Fuego.

"They need me too. I can do this, Edward," she pleaded. She had to show her worth.

"I can't fight knowing you're in battle," he argued. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he knew she was in danger. If he knew she might need him, too.

"I can't just sit up here and wait. What if something happens to you?" she asked, her warm brown eyes watering.

"Then Tiemp still has their princess," he said with conviction. His eyes heating in determination as he walked away. She held him tighter. She refused to let him leave without her.

"We're in this together, Edward," she said indignantly. The look in her eyes told him she wouldn't be ignored. She would be out there with or without his consent. With a reluctant nod they took off. Finding their way out of the castle walls they had just climbed.

They made it out. Their castle resting high above the war ground. They overlooked the fight. Tiemp had been winning, but Fuego brought out their deadliest weapons.

The dragons.

"The people," she whispered softly as she watched the dragons head toward the villages while some staid to take on the battle below.

"Stay safe, Bells," Edward said. He took off, pulling out his sword and running into battle.

"You too," she whispered when he could no longer hear her. She took off in the opposite direction, heading toward the cliff's edge.

She teetered there, examining the battle.

The Fuegos had brought out all their dragons. Five had gone toward the villages and ten remained here. They roamed the sky, breathing fire in sporadic burst down on the battle. She had to destroy the sickening beast.

She summoned her magic. The energy crackling within her. The clear skies turned dark and gray. The air tight. The wind whipped around them. The battle continued and she summoned her energy, her power.

She focused on one dragon; it was headed toward the village.

With careful aim, she let a loud crack of lighting flow through her fingers. The dragon dropped, falling straight into the middle of the mountains. She took aim on another and another.

Three dropped. The two heading toward the village flew back into the battle. She aimed at them and watched as they spiraled toward the battle field. She heard the cheer of her people as they gained momentum and pushed the invading land out.

The rest of the dragons retreated with her people. She watched below. They were retreating. Tiemp was winning.

She searched for the one solider she wanted to see, but she couldn't find him.

So distracted with the battle below, she did not notice the dark looming dragon flying straight toward her. Murder and vengeance in its eyes.

When she looked up, it was too late. There was nothing she could do.

She screamed and crouched down as it flew above her.

Expecting to feel the heat of a fire come over her, she was surprised when it never came. She peeked up to see Edward hold his sword under the beast's underbelly, slicing it open.

The wounded dragon cried as it tried to flap away. Bella rose and zapped at it. Sending it down.

The crowd roared below them in victory. Edward grasped tightly onto her hand and rose there in twined hands in the air. The crowd cheered and she smiled. They had saved the kingdom.

"We did it!" she screamed in joy and he smiled.

"Yeah, we did!"

And then the kingdom faded.

The prince before her turned into the nine-year-old friend. Dirt lightly streaking his cheeks. Her gown faded to a worn pair of jeans and the crown into a simple daisy chain. Her elegant hair style back to the normal chocolate toned braid.

His sword became a large pointed stick and his crown was just a circular twig.

They walked toward the dock of the lake. The water glittering beneath them as they took a seat, swinging their feet just above the surface of the water.

"Do you think they'll come back?" she asked as she grasped his hand.

"If they do, we could take them," he said with a triumphant smile.

"We lost a lot of people," she reminded him.

"We'll be stronger next time," he said as the sun began to dip just below the horizon, sending the lake into a rainbow of color.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"And you'll be beside me?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. You're my princess," he said simply and shrugged.

"You have to make me your queen," she said and her brows furrowed as she thought heavily about it. A princess would do for now, but they would grow and she would need the power queen's had to take care of Tiemp.

"Okay," he said, thinking it was only natural to become the king one day. He needed her, too.

"Promise?" she asked with wide brown eyes.

"I promise."

"And you won't leave me?" she asked again. She wouldn't be able to take care of the land without him.

"I won't leave you," he said, staring into the glittering water as the trees sent shadows into the sky. They would have to return to camp soon. Their parents didn't like them playing by the lake at night.

"You'll always be by me?" she questioned.

"Yep," he answered.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he stated and she nodded finally content. He never broke his promises.

She rested against him and the two children watched the sun say its final goodbye to the earth. Neither noticing their parents snapping a picture of their silhouettes surrounded in gold. Neither caring what the future held for them.

As long as they were together, anything thrown their way would be taken care of.

They would be okay.

They would be together.

Forever.

_**Their Life**_

Delilah closed the photo album. The room was silent around him.

"She was special, huh, gramps?" Delilah said looking up into her grandfather's faded green eyes. Edward's eyes crinkled in delight. His smile brought the wrinkles around his eyes.

"She was very special, Lilah," he answered kissing the blonde child's head.

"You loved her lots?" the four-year-old girl asked. The room waited for his response. His daughter and son-in-law wondering the same question.

"I loved her lots," he said again. He rested against the crisp sheets and tried to push the saddening thoughts away. Delilah had asked about the photo album many times. He had kept it hidden for so long. The memories in the old dusted book were much too bittersweet to go back to. So he told her it was a story for another day.

Each time she asked, the same answer was given.

It was a memory trip he had postponed for much too long. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Bella. He hadn't forgotten about her. That was almost impossible. He would feel her sometimes as he sat on the old dock they use to camp at.

See her smile when he least suspected it.

He visited her every month.

He hadn't forgotten her, but he had put her away. Her looks had faded into a shadowed silhouette.

Seeing the pictures was like relieving his whole life with her. It opened doors he had shut tight. For a long time after she was gone, he wanted to do exactly what she asked him not too. He wanted to forget. He hadn't though. He had kept the promise unconsciously it seemed.

Explaining the smallest details had come effortlessly. He hadn't remembered so clearly in forever. It was almost as though watching a very old video. Everything came back, from the way her hair floated in the wind to the very words he spoke to her.

He moved on eventually. Found a wife, had children, enjoyed life. Bella had never left him though. She was there when he was married. She was there when he had his first child, then his grandchild. She was there when the years had taken his wife, too.

The years were preparing to take him, now.

"Do you ever think you'll see her again?" Delilah asked her bright jade eyes asking millions of questions. He looked up. His family surrounded him and he smiled as tears spilled over his daughters cheeks. She knew the answer.

"I think I will," he told his small granddaughter. She smiled up at him.

"Will you meet her in Tiemp? Will you be her prince again?" she asked and gave her a sad smile.

"I just might," he said and she opened the photo album back up stopping to stare at the small girl with dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes.

"Good. I think she misses you," Delilah said, closing he book once more and climbing off the bed. She left the photo album on the table next to him. She climbed on her father's lap and fell quietly asleep on his shoulder. The room was quiet again and the doctors came every once in a while to check up.

Edward was losing his hold of the world. He was floating it seemed. Sometimes he picked up the words being said to him and sometimes they faded away.

He fell asleep then. The exhaustion came quick and suddenly and dragged him under.

His dreams brought him to a vague world.

He was alone in a grassy field, but then he wasn't. She was there. It was so bright here and as he looked down on himself, he found youth that had faded long ago. He didn't really understand, but he didn't think he had to.

The wind whipped her brown hair around her face and she smiled at him. He smiled, too. She was here and her youth had been recaptured as well, though, it had never really been stolen. She had died looking young and beautiful.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He stared around the grassy field. He spotted a castle in the distance. The skies clear and blue. Something told him he knew the land. He knew the people. Still, he couldn't remember just yet.

"We're fighting dragons," she answered simply giving him a smile. She grasped his hand tightly and led him down the hill. He didn't hesitate. He trusted her. He trailed behind her, enjoying the sights, the sounds. Everything seemed brand new here.

"Where are we going?" he eventually asked though he didn't really think he cared.

"Just follow me," she said and he did.

He followed her to a land where forever existed.

_**The End**_

_**For ages this song has plague me. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with the concept, but I sat down and made me write and this is what I came out with. **_

_**It will not be continued and sad to say, this will be my last story. At least for a very very long time. **_

_**So… thoughts? **_

_**Based off: Long Live by Taylor Swift. **_

_**-Tanya**_


End file.
